


curls

by Soft_hours (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Soft_hours
Summary: Gaara doesn't like the water. Maybe he can't swim or maybe he has a secret





	curls

**Author's Note:**

> Alright look, I wanted to write a nice one shot for you but...my mind broke and I couldn't think of any good prompts so this is what I pulled out of the deepest most abandoned part of my brain. I am going to warn you this will not be well written and it will not have style what so ever. This is purely my brain shitting out what's left of its content onto a page and sending it out into the world. I apologize if this is hard to read, I'm not too sure what I'm doing.

     

Lee breaks through the surface of the crystal clear water, taking in a big breath and exhaling slowly. Looking around Lee felt his heart fill with joy, this is the life he had always wanted. He had friends crowded into a fairly big backyard, all joking and talking with one another. Most people had their feet in the water, or their whole body was submerged. All but one little redhead with his face pointed to his phone. This little redhead was Lee's boyfriend, Gaara, a lovely guy once you get to talk, but generally, mean looking. Not that Lee minded, he knew Gaara was a sensitive, caring person deep down. So it made sense that Lee felt his heart hurt when he saw his beloved boyfriend, not with the rest of his friends. Lee thought back to the times Lee and Gaara had been to the beach together, Gaara had always stayed on shore, dry and content. Lee felt a light go off in his head, Gaara can't swim. It made sense in retrospect, the boy had grown up in the middle of a desert with no water within 10 hours of him, why would he be able to swim? Lee lifted himself out of the pool, pulling himself onto the lege of the tile. Gaara looked up from his phone and smiled at Lee and smiled. "Have you been doing extra pushups again?" He asked raising his eyebrow bone. Lee felt his ego raise taller than a skyscraper, he always loved when Gaara complemented him. "Haha, yes, in fact, I have, Like what you see?" Lee teased flexing his muscles. Gaara blushed having not expected Lee to respond like that. Lee laughed and sat next to Gaara on a lawn chair, "why don't you come into the water with me?" Gaara looked over to the pool and cringed, his grip on the cell phone in his hand tightening greatly. "No thanks," he said looking back over to Lee. Lee laughed to himself, surely Gaara knew this wasn't over. Mission teach Gaara to swim is a go, Lee felt a fire in his heart. He sat still for about a minute, trying to catch Gaara off guard. When the time was right Lee grabbed Gaara by the hand, pulling him over to the shallowest part of the pool and pushing him in.

The shallowest part of the pool went to Gaara's shins, not even touching his swim trunks yet. Getting in after him Lee noticed Gaara looked remarkably calm, if not pissed. Taking Gaara by the hand again Lee led Gaara to the 4 foot part of the pool, the water was now touching Gaara's top stomach. Smiling at how brave his boyfriend is Lee hugged Gaara, accidentally pushing his head under the water a bit. Gaara's hand went up to push Lee off, but Lee was already helping Gaara stand again. Gaara groaned as his head came up from the water. He ruffled his over hair and sighed. Shrugging his shoulders Gaara took a deep breath and leaned back, floating into deeper water.

Lee gasped and walked over to Gaara, watching him float around peacefully. Lee watched as Gaara abandoned floating and went to sit on the deepest part of the pool. So he can swim...why don't he?

His question was answered when everybody got out of the pool, the sun had just begun to slip away and it was getting cold. Wrapping a towel around his body Gaara shook like a dog. When he stopped shaking out the excess water he looked back up. Lee noticed his hair looked like it was all in a bunch. As time went on it never went back to normal. By the time it had fully dried Lee finally realized...Gaara has curly hair. The rest of the night was filled with hair touching, pulling and floofing.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading a shit post I wrote. If you have an extra prompt floating in your brain feel free to comment it so that my brain gets hydrated.
> 
> Update: I just wrote this and I hate it so I hope you enjoyed that awful rushed writing.


End file.
